rpsouleaterfandomcom-20200214-history
Main Page
Welcome to the RpSoulEater Wiki This Page is used too store and track information from the IMVU clients rp SoulEaterRp, such as Role play history and biography of SoulEaterRP participants. Set 100 years after the death of the kishin Asura the DWMA has a new challange to defeat the uprising group of the followers of the Kishins madness,the role-players can use their knowledge of the series too help form a brand new world, each being able too take their fate into their own hands. the role play world will be filled with popluar land marks from the anime and the manga series in which more battles shall occur, once a leader of a faction is destroyed another person can step up and take it into their hands in a never ending cycle. The goal here is too make a rp that not only is fun, but well structured and introduce the partner forms of rp into the virtual world of IMVU, each character and his or her partner can strive too reach their own agenda, aims and ambitions, too change the world for greater or worse and too form new land marks and bring back some older ones such as the DWMA academy and ruins of Baba Yaga's castle even allowing the kishin if he or she so chooses too rebuild it too an extent. Whether you have role played for years or minutes please go through our wiki and consider joining the world that is known as SoulEaterRP but please read through the rules and regulations before you do so, we all look forward too seeing you and how your path will unfold, Good Luck! SoulEaterRP Rules and Regulations I see you made it pass the first part meaning your still interested? well here are some think too consider before joining 1. ALL RPC's will start new not having a partner until your application has been approved and you find one of your own in the rp or bring someone in from outside. 2.NO metagaming or godmoding. 3. You cannot use a technique unless the rp in which you learned it is posted on the wikia. 4. In a spar every 3 post you must take 1 hit or near hit however with each dodge you will be fatigued slightly making you move a bit slower. 5. There must be a teacher present in your spars. 6. Each post has a minimum of 2 lines on the rp. (about 100+ words) 7. No self training unless you are a teacher or a teacher is present. 8. Exams will be taken until passed 9.No OOC during an rp time 10. You will be given 3 strikes for major offenses before you are banned from the rp or exciled. 11. Excilement, you will be removed from your group and branded an outcast in which you can try too go to the other group or you will be hunted by said group that exciled you. 12.Posting order is as said here: (Kishin group first attack) Kishin, Meister, Weapon. (DWMA first attack.) Meister, Weapon, Kishin. 13. Every weapon must have a Meister, no Justin Law. 14. The group bases will be open too attack from enemy group. 15. If you die you cannot come back and must start a new RPC or leave the rp. Latest activity . Category:Browse